Coney Island with Gatsby
by mickeyliz
Summary: Gatsby's best friend is treated to the night of her life and dreams. He loves her, and she loves him but neither knows how the other feels. An adventure in Coney Island may just change that.


**This was brought on by a dream and a line in the new Gatsby movie. I don't own Gatsby. **

When I met Gatsby I was amazed by his charisma and charm. I soon found that those weren't the only things that drew people to him. He also had an amazing personality that radiated welcome and fun. That fun was a sure thing when you were his neighbour and could call him your friend. Days were spent in his company on his beach or at his poolside, and nights at his lavish parties mingling with his renown and unheard of guests. One night though everything would change for me his closest friend, Mikayla Aceild.

I was surprised to see his house dark and noiseless one night as I returned from a day in town. As I pulled into my drive my lights hit a figure waiting on my porch. I recognised Gatsby immediately and stopped enraptured by the sight of his tears. I wasted no time in being proper and raced to his side.

"Gatsby what is it? Did something happen" I wondered frantically.

"No, no old sport I just realised that I've been living for dreams and memories instead of reaching out and embracing reality"

"Do come inside you look as though you need a cup of tea"

"I'm quite alright, don't want to put you out or anything"

"No really Gatsby I wouldn't mind you service me almost everyday this is the least I can do."

"Say do you want to go to Coney Island old sport. We can take my car right now."

I started to giggle uncontrollably because Gatsby is the only one that would even think of going to Coney Island at this time of night. I knew I should say no and get some sleep but whenever I was in his presence I felt the need to stay there.

"Yes but why it's so late nobody will be there. What's the point of this."

"You would be surprised." came his cryptic answer.

He waited while I changed then escorted me to his house where we boarded his yellow car and were off. On the way to Coney island I found out more about my dear friend than I could have ever guessed. You see his name wasn't Jay Gatsby but Jason Gatz. He told me of his childhood as a poor farm boy and how he never thought of his parents as that but fancied himself a child of God. So one night he ran as far away as he possibly could. It was on lake Michigan that his next chapter began. He met a man and sailed his yacht away from danger. He learned everything he now knew about being a gentleman from him but with his passing Gatsby was left alone and poor with only the saying 'old sport' to show for his efforts. He joined the army as an officer and one night he met Daisy. The girl that haunted his dreams and made everything else obsolete. He knew that night that if he kissed her he was her's forever. He went away to war and the two kept in correspondence but when it all ended he was left penniless and could not return to his precious Daisy. She married Tom Buchanan and seemed to forget about Gatsby. That was the reason for his parties and the reason for everything that he did. But now he was ready to let go for some reason and was ready to move forward. I was so enraptured with his tale that when it was over and we arrived I had no idea what to say.

He helped me out of the car and held my hand as he led me to the entry gate. He pulled money out and got two tickets. I protested but he just shook his head so I let up.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked me

I looked around and smiled seeing the life of Coney Island.

"Let's go there. It's really hot we could do to get wet, luckily I planned ahead."

I held up a bag with my suit and a towel inside of it. He looked at the water ride then smiled and took my hand again leading me toward the suit and locker rentals. He rented a suit and a small locker for our stuff then we went and changed. When we met up at the locker we had a good laugh at how we managed to match. I had picked out my black polka dot swimsuit with a black and white flowered swim cap. Again holding hands we got on the ride. We ended up in the front of the boat and I was glad that I had on my cap or my hair would have been ruined.

"That was fun but now we're soaked. What now?" he laughed.

"Why don't you pick"

"Well I am hungry how about we make a stop at Nathans"

Laughing I agreed and we walked off to the lockers. I put on a light dress over my suit and we went to the stand.

Gatsby again paid for my food and we sat drying as we ate. When we were finished I dragged him over to the roller coaster and dragged him on. We walked around afterwards looking at stalls and occasionally playing a game. It became second nature to hold his hand as soon as we began to walk again. He surprised me by buying me a new hat and then winning me a stuffed animal at the ring toss.

When we finally got to the two ferris wheels Gatsby began to drag me toward them.

"God no I'm terrified of heights Jay" I said when we got to the taller of the two.

"Please Mikayla, I'll be right there with you the whole time and if you get scared then I'll help you through it."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

We got on just as the sun began to rise and it peaked above the water just as we reached the top. It was a perfect moment until I realised just how high up we were.

"Oh god, I can't do this Jay get us down." I said starting to hyperventilate.

"It's alright nothing is going to happen to you. I would never willingly put you in danger believe me. Now just focus on the view and not the height" He put his arm around me and I shut my eyes for a second.

I didn't catch the signal that he sent to the employee down below. When I opened them again the world was reborn to my sight. Everything was perfect to me, Jay's arm was holding me tight and the world was bathed in a soft pink glow as my moment seemed to last forever. I finally realised what I wanted was to be here like this and for it to last forever.

"I finally realised what reality was and that what I was searching for was far behind me. Mikayla, help me reach out, let me embrace the future that I see in you" Jay said and I felt him shift.

I turned as well and upon seeing the look on his face I was once again breathless but this time not from the view before me but from the look of pure love and devotion in his eyes.

"I would like nothing more Jay"

Then my moment totally froze as we leaned together until our lips met for the first time. I was flying not because of the height we were at but because of the feeling in my heart that this was right. There was nothing to hold me back anymore now that I knew just what I felt for my closest friend and that he had felt the same thing for me.

"Now as lovely as this is can we get down now please." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

He signaled down again and the ride began to move.

When we got off Jay took my hand again and we walked through the almost deserted park back to the locker and then to the car. The ride home was silent only broken by the sounds of a bird every now and again.

"Thank you Jay, for everything. I had a truly marvelous time, do come call again later this afternoon. I'll have tea ready for us."

I leaned over and kissed him again then got out of the car and up the stairs to my porch. I looked back to see him sitting there watching me with a smile. I smiled back and blew him a kiss as he drove off back to his house. This was what I knew would be my future and as I turned back to my house I couldn't hide my smile.


End file.
